We Underestimated Him
by Kaden-san
Summary: OC & AU. Harry finds out that he is dating both Patil twins and that they've been dating him in shifts. How does he react?


_**A/N: General disclaimers of I don't own Harry Potter but after writing this I wouldn't mind a agreement or contract with the Patil twins…**_

_**A/N 2: If a reader has a problem with conceptual, story plots, characters etc. please do remember that this is fan fiction and not real life.**_

* * *

Padma Patil hurried through the corridors of Hogwarts and pulled her hair back into a ponytail as her sister's had been in earlier that day. She wondered why Harry had sent for her and normally the beautiful Indian witch would be happy her lover sent for her but today was Pavarti's day with Harry.

"Padma!"

At the sound of her sister's voice Padma turned around and saw her sister running towards her. When Parvati caught up to her the two sisters resumed walking towards the Gryffindor common room side-by-side and Padma turned to her twin.

"I thought you were supposed to with Harry today."

"I am…was! Dumbledore sent a house elf for him again and Harry went to the headmaster's study."

"The headmaster still trying to rope Harry back under his thumb?"

"Probably."

Parvati spoke the password to the Fat Lady and led the way into the Gryffindor common room. Padma always did appreciate the energy and sense of fun that permeated the room as the Ravenclaw common room was quiet as students' were always studying. Every once in a while though it felt good to cut loose and let ones hair down so to speak.

"Oh ho, what do we have here! Did the little bitty 'Claw get lost on her way…ouch! Hermione what was that for?"

"For being a git. Leave us Ronald."

Padma grinned as the tall Weasley shuffled away sulking and returned her attention to Gryffindor's resident bookworm. The witch didn't look happy and glared at Padma and her sister. Padma raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry but Hermione huffed and turned on her heel to walk away.

"Hold still for a moment while I go get Harry."

Padma looked at her twin to see if she had any idea what was going on but Parvati shook her head no. Hermione disappeared up one of the staircases that both Patil twins knew led to the boys' dormitories and a moment later Hermione returned following a step behind Harry Potter. Both Patil sisters recognised Hermione's deference to Harry as they had taught the muggleborn witch (with the help of a few other witches like Susan, Daphne, Tracey and Luna) the expected class and etiquette expected of a witch of her newfound fame and stature.

"Thank you Hermione and I can take care of this from here."

"Yes Harry."

With one last glare Hermione left to return her studies and Padma hesitantly met Harry's gaze. That bottomless pit sensation in her stomach returned full force and her remarkable brain was rapidly beginning to connect the dots. The conclusion smacked her hard and she bit her bottom lip.

"I take it that you found out our little ruse?"

Harry snorted and his glare didn't lessen. Padma winced and Parvati gasped beside her. Harry crossed his arms across his broad chest and used the full physical effect of the five inch height difference between them and him.

"I wouldn't call being lied to for four months little but yes, I know all about the little game the two of you are playing."

Padma hung her head in shame and embarrassment. She looked up when Harry grabbed her by her elbow but he didn't look down at her and led her and Parvati out of the Gryffindor common room. He didn't say a word as he led them down the corridor and a few liberal uses of previously unknown secret passages later Padma found herself outside the familiar stretch of blank wall on the seventh floor. A simple wooden door appeared, Harry led them through it and into a dark room with only one small circle of light that highlighted a simple wooden table and three matching chairs.

"Sit."

Padma complied, shared another glance with her twin and looked at the top of the table between her and Harry. Padma and Parvati sat side-by-side while Harry sat across from them and his face was half hidden in the shadows.

"This is the part where you talk."

"I'm sorry Harry!"

"So am I! Really!"

Padma apologised first, followed by her twin and she looked beseechingly into Harry's eyes. Or where she thought them to be as she couldn't see them.

"Knowing what you have learned about me so far this year, yes I know that you two shared information, why would you continue to keep up the charade and force this moment to happen?"

Padma silenced her sister with a glare and sighed in defeat as she collected her thoughts. Not much was known about the Patil family as their father did his best to keep family matters private and the only public fact about the Patil lineage was that they were avid artifact collectors. Harry knew this as both twins had told him but they didn't tell him the other half of their father's empire and Padma winced as she knew how bad this would sound.

"Harry you know that our father is an important businessman, being a widely known artifact collector but there is another half to our father's empire and that is information. Aaah!"

Padma cried out and gripped the right side of her neck. Parvati cried out her name and steadied her with a hand on her shoulder. Padma waved Harry off and straightened with great difficulty.

"It is a protection rune our father put on us when we were first told of his empire and there is little you can do about my pain Harry. My father is well-connected with his business associates but he is even more connected than most people realise as he is one of the most powerful information brokers in the magical world. Aaah!"

The pain intensified this time and Padma knew that she only had one more warning from her father's rune before more drastic measures would be taken. She gasped as Harry materialized by her side and pressed one of his large hands against the pulsing rune on the side of her neck. The pain lessened but Padma saw Harry's being tighten and she realised he was transferring the pain to himself.

"No Harry! This is not your burden to bear as you have done enough already!"

"Easy Padma. The rune feeds off your emotions, especially your agitation and you need to gather your strength. Parvati, make sure that table over there is set up for Padma."

Padma groaned as Harry picked her up in his arms and carried her over to a long but comfortable table. He set her down as gentle as could be and Padma felt Parvati take her hand in hers. She heard Harry speaking to Parvati but the pain from her father's rune was too much for Padma to be able to focus on the details of the conversation.

"Pad, Harry thinks that he is able to remove father's runes from us but wants to know if this is what we want. Father will come after us and take us back to India for talking."

"Do it Harry. Please."

Despite the pain, Padma focused on the feeling of Harry's fingers tracing and prodding the pulsing rune on the side of her neck. The pain intensified, Padma cried out and gripped Parvati's hand tightly but as soon as the pain intensified it disappeared. Padma's vision refocused but she closed her eyes as Harry bent down and kissed her forehead. The gesture never failed to turn Padma's insides to mush (the same with Parvati as the two witches had discussed the gesture in length) and she whimpered.

"Rest easy Padma. Your sister tells me that you have more runes on your body and I need to get rid of them. Can you focus your magic and highlight them for me?"

"You pervert. Always wanting to get me naked."

"Guilty I'm afraid. Just continue to rest and Parvati and I will do all the work."

Padma nodded and relaxed as she felt Harry and Parvati take off her clothes. For a brief moment she felt embarrassment when she lay in her simple purple cotton bra and knickers (she hadn't planned on showing them to anyone as today wasn't her day with Harry!) but consoled herself that Harry had seen her naked many times before. She shivered as she lay nude on the table but did as Harry asked and focused her magic on the runes.

"Only two more to go Padma and they are not in such life threatening areas like the one on your neck."

Padma nodded her agreement as the last two runes were on the swell of her right breast and outside of her left thigh. In a matter of moments Harry declared the runes to be gone and he redressed her. With help from her sister Padma sat up and looked up just in time to catch Harry's gentle, soothing kiss. Padma returned the sweet gesture with as much feeling as she was getting from Harry and smiled when he pulled away.

"Thought you were supposed to be mad at me huh lover boy?"

"I will continue to be mad at you later. Right now I need you to sit down right here and let me help your sister."

Padma didn't say a word as Harry picked her up and set her down in a comfortable lounge chair. Despite her weariness Padma watched as her sister disrobed, idly noting that Parvati's undergarments were matching green silk lingerie and once her twin was naked lay down on the same table Padma had. Watching Harry work on his rune crafting skills never ceased to amaze Padma and she took in the entire image Harry presented. He looked ever so studious with his sleek, black glasses, white button down shirt undone and sleeves rolled up over his toned forearms and trademark messy black hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Concentrate your magic Parvati and let me see the runes. There we go."

Ever since their fifth year, Harry had grown both physically and mentally. Something, no one had ever been able to figure the compelling reason and Harry never spoke about it, but something had broken in Harry during their fifth year. Padma suspected that it had something to do with that horrible Umbridge woman but regardless; Harry spent an in ordinary amount of time in the library where he would have normally been practicing for Quidditch or flying on his Firebolt but thanks to Umbridge's ban during fifth year that wasn't possible. No one had been able to figure out just exactly what Harry had been studying but Padma ran giggling to Parvati as soon as her Ancient Runes class ended and told her that Harry was her new class-study partner.

_"No way! He must be studying runes in his spare time then! But why?"_

The Hogwarts rumour mill ran wild with the newfound knowledge of what the boy-who-lived was doing and Padma had watched Harry over the next couple of weeks to see just how he would handle such a hard class and the newfound attention. To put it simply, Harry ignored all of the drama and studied ancient runes with a never before seen determination. Harry would be the first one to class and was always seen asking questions of Professor Babbling after class. In two months Harry not only had caught up to the class material but edged both Padma and Hermione out of the number one spot in class.

_"Mind if I study with you? I have a question on the homework assignment and I was hoping you could answer it for me."_

Padma would always remember her nervous, whispering self that day as she had approached Harry in the library and promptly forgot her question when he had looked up. He swept his bangs out of his eyes, propped his chin into his right hand and the full power of his arresting green eyes (which only seemed to be magnified by his new glasses) trapped her. To her embarrassment and Harry's amusement, Padma had squeaked out her question and Harry moved a stack of books so Padma could sit down with him.

"There we go Parvati. Just lay down and rest with your sister."

Padma's memories were broken when Harry laid a near boneless Parvati down on the lounge chair with her and Padma held her twin close. Parvati mumbled her thanks and Padma looked up at Harry. He grinned and waved his hand.

"All taken care of. Some impressive craftsmanship on the runes but your father was counting on the fact that no one would know that they were there and the pain would force you to stop talking."

"Papa is going to be furious."

"And I will be here to protect you. Besides, he won't check until the end of the spring term when you are due to return home and everything will be fine."

Padma smiled at Harry's lighthearted quip and steady assurances and she hoped the raven-haired wizard was right. Harry ran a hand through his hair and sat down in a chair the Room of Requirement provided for him.

"You looked quite lost in thought when I brought Parvati over. Good memories?"

Padma smiled and blushed. She looked at him from underneath her eyelashes and ran a hand through Parvati's hair.

"I was recalling your sudden change in demeanor and your beginning in the ancient runes."

"Ah yes. A favourite story amongst you, your sister and all your girl friends. I don't see how it is so exciting."

Padma snorted and rolled her eyes. She heard Parvati mumble something and squeezed her sister.

"Only you would consider learning one of the hardest subjects in a matter of months and excelling in it ever since then normal."

"I did what I had to do. At the time it was the only way for me to defeat Riddle and my plan worked quite well."

Padma didn't say anything as she agreed with Harry. She remembered how she first stumbled into her first date with the boy-who-won and she giggled. Parvati had come barreling into the Ravenclaw common room and sat down next to Padma who had been busy working on her Transfiguration homework. Ignoring Padma's death glare Parvati opened with an bombshell in Hindi that made Padma drop everything she was doing.

* * *

_"The resident green eyed wizard with scrumptious, messy looking hair and I just went out on a date!"_

_ "What?! Just now?"_

_ "Yes! He came up to me and apologised for being a git at the Yule Ball last year and asked if there was a way for him to make it up to me."_

_ "And you told him that a few dates wouldn't be a bad idea?"_

_ "Yes and he asked if I wanted to go on a date right then and there. We walked around the lake and I held onto him the whole time."_

_Padma grinned and squeezed Parvati's hands. Her sister's grin was bright enough to light up the room and she giggled every few seconds. Padma's expression changed to a serious one and she looked her sister right in the eyes._

_ "Can we share him? Boys of his caliber and manners are hard to come by in this castle."_

_ "I don't see why not as we share everything else."_

* * *

The rest was history as the saying goes and for four wonderful months it was bliss for the Patil twins. A schedule had quickly been arranged in which the sisters would trade off every other day with Harry and since Harry had asked Parvati out on a date first, the Gryffindor sister got to kiss Harry first. Padma hadn't felt the need to be jealous as she received her first kiss from Harry the very next day and she had instigated it!

* * *

_Padma walked with Harry from lunch and sighed as she looked out the window and saw that it was snowing outside. She felt Harry squeeze her hand and looked up at him with a small smile._

_ "Despite my heritage and where I was born, I absolutely love the snow. It reminds me of purity, innocence and fresh beginnings. I hate how cold it is though."_

_Padma grinned as Harry laughed and she did a little jig on the inside as she felt accomplished in making him laugh. She knew that he was having a rough year with Umbridge, his Quidditch ban, most of the school not believing his claims of the Dark Lord's return and the various nightmares he experienced every night. Not to toot their own horns but the Patil sisters had agreed that the only times they had seen Harry smile was when he was with either or both of them and when he taught the DA._

_ "What? The beautiful little desert flower doesn't like the cool embrace of winters touch?"_

_Padma stopped walking and stared at Harry. Had that beautiful, poetic sentence really just come out of Harry's mouth? Harry gave her a lopsided grin and tugged her close with his hands circled low on her hips. Padma kept her hands in between them, stopping them from touching chest-to-chest and looked up into Harry's beautiful, green eyes._

_ "I might have been practicing and reading up on dating books lately. It is no secret that I am no good with relationships be they friendships or something more…intimate and with witches I am even worse."_

_ "It's not that I don't mind the cold, especially when there are such fun ways to warm us up…"_

_Padma snaked her hands up Harry's firm chest, over his shoulders and into the hair on the back of his head. She cooed at how soft it was and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. The electric sensation of her lips touching Harry's was just as Parvati had described but much, much more and Padma pressed harder against Harry in an attempt to get more of this delicious feeling._

* * *

"How and when did you figure us out Harry?"

Padma looked over at Harry and saw that his expression had changed from gentle and peaceful to a hard, angry look but only for a moment. He sighed, grinned and leaned forward in his chair.

"You two know that after the battle in the Ministry Atrium that Sirius and Moody had a falling out with Dumbledore. Well, with Sirius alive and my official magical guardian I didn't have to return to the Dursley's and the summer of my fifth year began my battle training. Except it wasn't just Sirius who taught me, as Remus and Moody drilled me every day and night as well."

Padma remembered that horrible and fascinating battle with conflicting emotions. Once the groundwork had been established in their relationship with Harry, the Patil twins had set out to train Harry Potter to be the wizard and man he was meant to be. Knowing that they couldn't do this on their own and that Harry had good friends besides them, the Patil sisters had set up a meeting with Harry's closest friends but more specifically those that still believed in him.

* * *

_Padma sat down in a high-backed wooden chair around a round table in the Room of Requirement and smiled as she saw that everyone that had been invited was present. At a nod from her twin, Padma stood up and cleared her throat._

_ "Thank you all for coming. As many of you know, my sister is dating Harry and she has brought matters of concern to me that the two of us cannot handle on our own. That is why we asked all of you to come here as each one of you is a good friend of Harry's and he trusts your judgment just as well as Parvati's."_

_ "What's a matter with Harry? He is doing much better in all of his classes and he is…happier for the most part."_

_ "You are correct Hermione but after spending so much time with Harry, Parvati feels like Harry isn't reaching his full potential and wants to help him."_

_Padma's statements quieted down the murmurs of those around the table and Padma sat down. Hermione Granger looked pensive, like she was weighing Padma's words and checking them against her own facts. While the Patil sister's had no major qualms with Hermione, both of them had grudgingly come to accept how important Hermione was to Harry and had attempted (on Harry's urgings) to be better friends with Gryffindor's resident bookworm._

_ "What do you need us for then?"_

_Before Padma could speak, a quick glance from Parvati quieted her down and Parvati stood. She looked over to Neville, who had asked the question and smiled._

_ "Neville, if Harry was to ask you to do something for him would you do it?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Why is that?"_

_ "Harry hardly ever asks for help and when he does it never helps him personally. It's always for someone or something else."_

_Parvati nodded and Padma gave her sister an encouraging smile. Parvati took a deep breath and continued._

_ "Has Harry ever come up to you and asked for you for help on managing his estates, ancient and noble family matters or politics?"_

_ "No and now that you mention it my Gran was wondering when Harry was going to claim his seats on the Wizengamot."_

_ "That is where I need you to help Harry then Neville. He is helping you grow into the powerful young lord all Longbottoms' are and has given your self-confidence a major boost. Can you return the favour and bring Harry up to speed on what he needs to know?"_

_ "Of course. The Longbottom's have always helped the Potter's."_

_Parvati smiled and grinned at her sister. Padma nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. One task down and one strong friendship solidified._

_ "Hermione, Susan and Luna. I need the three of you to help ease the stress off Harry in his studies and the DA. It is no secret that the logistics and administration of the DA is run through both Hermione and Susan and I need for the two of you to take on more responsibility. I know, I know, getting Harry to agree to this will be hard but you leave that to me and be ready soon. Encourage Harry in his classes, talk to him more about non-academics and praise him in the DA sessions."_

_ "I…thank you Parvati. You have made Harry happy and done something in mere months what has taken me years to do. Of course I will do as you ask and I will try and get him to open up more to you."_

_Parvati smiled at Hermione and nodded. The other Gryffindor witch looked pleased and humbled at the Patil sister's requests. Parvati decided to speak with Hermione later tonight in the dorms and maybe she could convince the other witch to take some fashion tips._

_ "I didn't know that Harry trusted me that much and always assumed that Hermione here had convinced him to share the workload of leading the DA."_

_ "No Susan, Harry made that decision on his own without any input from anyone else. After he announced your position to the DA I asked him about it afterwards and he grinned. "Susan is intelligent, scary and knows more about how to run things then anyone I know. Why shouldn't I have picked her?" That is what he said word for word."_

_Parvati grinned as Susan flushed a pretty pink and even though Padma would tease the other witch about it, Padma could understand the feeling of receiving a compliment from the Harry Potter. She nodded at her sister once more to encourage her to keep going and Parvati nodded back._

_ "Of course I will help Harry and maybe give him a kiss on the cheek to see what colour red he'll turn."_

_The witches in attendance giggled at Susan's quip and Padma saw Parvati's attention turn to Luna. The dainty little Ravenclaw was a surprise to everyone from left field except for Padma and Harry. Both had been instrumental in bringing Luna Lovegood to the front and center and would encourage her every day. With the support from Padma and Harry, Luna began to grow and her totally out of the box line of thinking amazed everyone in the DA. More than once in the end of the night duels at DA meetings, Luna would wipe the floor with her opponents. She ranked in the top ten in the DA rankings and with the Patil sister's fashion and beauty tips, had drawn quite the number of gazes from both witches and wizards._

_ "I think it goes without saying that I will help Harry no?"_

_Padma frowned at Luna's simple answer but Parvati nodded and turned the conversation elsewhere. Padma started when she felt someone take her hand and looked down to see Luna squeezing her hand gently. Padma squeezed back and turned her attentions back to the conversation._

* * *

"Well, besides drilling combat magic and techniques in my head, Moody also gave me observational awareness techniques. I found this topic fascinating and I used it at every possibility. At first I thought I was seeing things when I noticed the smaller differences between the two of you but the differences didn't add up."

"Like what?"

Padma watched fascinated as Harry rose from his chair and walked over to them. Parvati pushed away from Padma and sat at one end of the chair that changed into a couch. Padma scooted over as well and Harry sat between them. Both witches snuggled up to him and Harry wrapped an arm around them.

"The first difference that I noticed was the way you two kissed."

"What? No way! Be serious!"

Padma pouted and elbowed Harry in the side as much as the limited space would allow. He chuckled and kissed her temple, which made her grin.

"Sorry ladies but Sirius is my uncle. Okay, okay! Parvati is more aggressive in her kissing and likes it hot and heavy from the start. Padma you like to start teasing and build up the passion until I'm ready to rip your clothes off."

"Is that so Mr. Potter?"

Padma glanced at Parvati and with a giggle the two sister's nibbled at each side of Harry's neck. He groaned, his eyes closed and he sank lower into the couch, which allowed the sister's to crawl on top of him.

"We didn't tell you to stop explaining Harry."

"Ohh…right. The second difference that I noticed was your eyes. Parvati always has this mischievous twinkle like she is plotting devious mayhem and Padma is always so compassionate. Always making sure the other person is okay."

Padma stopped feasting on Harry's neck and looked him straight in the eye. He met her gaze without hesitation and he smiled. Overcome with the sweetness of that remark Padma kissed him gently and looked to Parvati when Harry groaned. Her sister winked at her and Padma saw that her sister had slipped her hand inside Harry's button down and was rubbing his chest.

"Continue dear Harry."

"The third difference is your smiles. Padma smiles and it leaves you feeling warm inside, like her smile is her silent compliment. Parvati smiles and flashes all of her teeth. It leaves you feeling giddy and wanting to know what the big secret is."

"You're making it very hard not to rip your clothes off and ravish you right here, right now Harry."

"I'm not stopping you. Another difference is obviously your figures. You two look alike on the first, second and third looks but once I got to know the two of you, you two are different."

"This should be interesting."

Padma unbuckled Harry's belt and undid the button on his trousers. He flashed her a grin but she didn't make any moves beside that. Padma noticed that Parvati had also stopped her stroking of Harry's chest and was looking at him critically, as if daring him to call her fat.

"Parvati you are without a doubt curvier and a cup size bigger in the bust than Padma over here. Your hips are more defined as well but both of your arses are tight enough to bounce a galleon off of."

Despite the dreaded physical differences Padma giggled at Harry's last comment and high-fived her sister. They both worked out everyday and years ago they had realised that Padma would always be the bustier, curvier twin.

"While the two of you are quite toned and firm, Padma is more so and while on the topics of bodies, you each are sensitive in different areas. I quickly realised that I was having sex with the two of you, instead of just one of you when you each responded differently to different pleasure points. That's when I knew."

"Damn, but somehow I don't regret giving myself to you Harry. The sex is mind-blowing."

"Oh I completely agree sister which is why we are going to give Harry his ultimate fantasy."

"Oh no, not yet. You two aren't off the hook yet."

Padma paled and looked at her twin. At the same time they looked back at Harry and tensed when he stood up off the couch. Harry stood in front of them, his feet spaced apart and arms crossed across his broad chest. His muscles tensed and flexed and he had a devious twinkle in his eyes.

"You two need to be punished for lying to me and no naughty time until you agree to the punishments."

Padma stretched languidly on the coach, emphasizing her breasts and Parvati did the same. Somehow she knew she would enjoy most of these punishments.

"You two will stand up in front of me, strip each other and then bend over with your arses sticking out while holding onto the bar behind me. Each of you will receive a fifty count spanking and you will count all fifty. If either of you miss one of them then the process will start over."

"So dominant. So manly. You're making me wet lover boy."

"I do love me some spankings…"

The Patil twin's words caused an obvious sign of arousal in Harry's trousers and his bright green eyes darkened. Padma went to stand up but stopped when Harry held up a hand to stop them.

"You will then apologize to Hermione, Neville, Luna and Susan for lying to them and grant each one of them a small favour."

"Any more Harry?"

"Yes. For one day both of you will go without bra and knickers for a whole day."

Padma shivered and heard Parvati moan. Who knew that between the two of them they had created such a sexually dominant man? Harry motioned for them to get up and switched places with them. Soft, sensual music played and with a grin and naughty look at her twin, Padma reached for her sister's shirt.

* * *

_4 Months Later. End of 7__th__ Year_

Harry Potter walked up to the stone gargoyle that led to the headmaster's study and nodded to the guardian. Without a word the gargoyle moved aside and Harry whistled as he rode the spiraling staircase up to the study. Once inside he saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with a twinkle in his eye and a smartly dressed Indian man sitting by the window flanked by two burly looking bodyguards.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?"

"Yes, please sit down Harry. I think you are at least acquainted with Mr. Abdas Patil?"

Harry looked over to the man by the window and nodded his head. The man didn't return the gesture and looked like he wanted to bury Harry alive or at least burn him at the stake. He cleared his throat and glared harder at Harry if that was possible.

"I want you to cease courting my daughters and never contact them again. Ever. You have shamed them and broken long-standing family tradition by removing the runes protecting them."

"Who do you think you are?"

Harry's quiet, soft-spoken question echoed in the deathly quiet study and Harry returned Abdas Patil's glare with a frosty one of his own. Dumbledore remained silent for once and the space between Harry and Abdas seemed to shrink from the intensity of their glares.

"I am their father and I know what is best for them!"

"What type of father puts pain-inflicting runes on their daughters in places designed to hurt or possibly kill in the attempt to make sure they don't talk about their father's petty business?"

"How dare you!"

"No how dare you. I did some checking and digging on you Abdas Patil and you are nothing but a speck in the information/artifact digging circles. Your business empire is being attacked on both fronts and you are _this close_ to losing it all. You're only saving grace is the possibilities of marrying your daughters off in strategic business alliances with what few friends you have or to one of your many enemies."

The study fell quiet, not even a whisper was spoken after Abdas Patil's angry, loud outburst and Harry's frosty, quiet rebuttal. The other people in the room shrank as Harry and Abdas went at it but Harry knew he had already won by taking the wind out of Abdas Patil's sails with his rebuttal. Now it was time to go for the kill and end this petty power play for good.

"You were once respected and a growing power in the artifact and information gathering circles but you lost your touch when you didn't believe your wife's future predictions. You locked her away and then you lost her for good when your enemies raided the safe house you locked her away in."

"You dare…?!"

"Yes I dare Abdas. To further add insult to your empire your eldest daughter Padma was born with the Future Sight and you did your best to root it out of her. You failed however and only ended up driving your daughters' further away from you. They spurned the suitors you arranged for them and you sent them for further education here at Hogwarts."

"A mistake I assure you!"

"Yes, a mistake for your power-hungry manipulations but not for them. Your daughters' flourished here at Hogwarts and were instrumental in helping defeat Tom Riddle."

Harry's last statement made Abdas pause and he glared at Harry as if waiting for him to continue. Harry smirked and shook his head.

"You have no idea where your daughters' true strengths lie do you? While formidable witches in combat, they are the best planners, organizers and motivators my friends and I have ever had the good fortune of meeting. They surrounded me with support and encouragements as well as having others do the same for me. Without their help, I would have never defeated Riddle as well as I did."

Harry paused as without warning the memory of his duel with Riddle flashed to the front of his mind and he gripped the arms of the chair in a death grip.

* * *

_Harry knelt in the Ministry's Atrium and carved a series of runes into the floor near the central fountain. Dobby stood next to him and handed Harry the tools and instruments he needed. The two of them talked as they worked, to the amazement of those watching but Harry ignored them._

_ "All right. That does it for this side of the room. Think we can get the other side done before supper Dobby?"_

_ "Harry Potter sir is good at what he does. Dobby knows Harry Potter sir will be dones."_

_Harry chuckled and walked over to the other side of the Atrium. He ignored the Aurors posted all around the room (to protect him Fudge had said) and began carving the next set of runes into the wall. Not that long ago the Aurors would have harassed him and Fudge would have tried to put Harry on trial but after that fateful night…everything changed._

_While in his History of Magic final, Harry experienced a vision of Sirius being tortured by Riddle. Except Harry looked around the memory and saw some inconsistencies thanks to his training from Padma in Occulmency. Harry had run to McGonagall in the infirmary, told her of his vision (Dumbledore had left Hogwarts thanks to Umbridge's and Fudge's schemes) and she mobilized the Order. Ignoring her order to stay put, Harry mobilized the elite of the DA and they set off for the Ministry where Sirius was being tortured supposedly._

_The combination of the Order members along with Dumbledore (Harry guessed McGonagall alerted him somehow) and Harry with the DA neutralized any advantage Riddle had hoped to have. While the Order members did the bulk of the fighting, Harry led the DA in supportive roles in buddy pairs and if Riddle hadn't arrived when he did, the Death Eater's would have been captured._

_Riddle briefly dueled Dumbledore, possessed Harry and then fled when Harry thought of all the loving, fun times he had with Parvati. The Minister had arrived with a contingent of Aurors and most of the Death Eater's were arrested on the spot except for Bellatrix and Riddle._

_ "You almost done lad? The Minister wants us elsewhere but we can't leave until you're done."_

_ "Yeah, yeah I'm done. Thanks for waiting."_

_Harry gave Dobby his tools and walked into one of the many floo points to return to Hogwarts. Two years had passed since that night and Harry knew Riddle would attack soon._

* * *

_"Harry! Harry! Voldemort is attacking the Ministry with what's left of his Death Eater's and a small army of dark creatures!"_

_ "Calm down Hermione. Gather up the usual twelve from the DA and let's go."_

_Harry leaped out of bed, pulled on some clothes and grabbed his wand as he tore out of the boy's dormitory. He nodded to Ron, Neville and Dean Thomas as they hurried after him and the four of them met Hermione, Ginny and Parvati in the common room. Harry led them to the Entrance Hall and grinned as he saw Padma, Luna, Daphne, Susan and Blaise waiting for them._

_ "What took you so long Potter?"_

_ "You have a shorter walk Blaise. Dobby! Winky!"_

_The two house elves appeared with sharp cracks and in two groups, the elite of the DA house elf apparated into the Ministry fight. Harry cast a large shield to block a flurry of deflected spells and shouted for everyone to take cover._

_ "Go with your buddy and stick together as much as you can! Neville with me!"_

_The ten seventh and two sixth years ran into the battle and fired a multitude of spells, curses and hexes. Before their arrival the battle seemed even as the Order members teamed up with the Aurors (not injured or killed in Riddle's initial blast of magic) and battled against the dark forces. Riddle had been busy it seemed over the past two years, growing his numbers and replenishing his Death Eaters and the odds were in his favour at a two to one ratio. While small, the elite of the DA turned the tide a little and Harry activated his first set of runes._

_ "Atri carceris sphaeras activate!" (Black prison spheres)_

_Pitch-black magical spheres sprang up out of the ground and trapped many of the dark forces inside. Neville whooped and Harry grinned. He sprinted over to his next set of runes and tapped his wand against them._

_ "Lapis tutores veni foras activate!" (Stone guardians come forth)_

_Just like in his first year on the third floor, Harry recreated McGonagall's stone chess set but with some upgrades. The stone guardians were larger, tougher and were meant for combat. The guardians formed circles around the light forces and hacked away at any dark forces that got too close while the light forces could snipe with spells._

_ "Brilliant Harry!"_

_Neville punched a distracted Death Eater in the face and whooped again. The Longbottom scion began to chant a battle cry and the DA took it up. The other light forces listened and soon they chanted as well. Harry ran to his final set of runes but fell back as a dark curse blasted the runes._

_ "Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived."_

_A hush fell over the battle as Riddle glided towards Harry and Harry turned around to face his nemesis. He raised his wand and grinned._

_ "Tommy-boy! So good to see you. I thought you had finally decided to let go of this ridiculous dream of yours to take over the Ministry but I guess not."_

_ "Foolish boy! When you die I will have won!"_

_Those precious seconds were all Harry needed as he stepped on a large rune on the floor and the floor of the Atrium pulsed with an ominous hum. Harry's grin widened and turned feral as he stalked closer to Riddle._

_ "Oh I don't think so Tommy-boy. See, I knew you would come and prepped this room for our final duel. This time I came prepared and brought a friend."_

_The gasps and screams around the room let Harry know that his rune summon worked and he raised his arms. A flash of fire lit up the murky room and a wave of heat warmed the back of Harry's neck. Riddle's eyes widened and he took a step back._

_ "Interesting creatures the magical world has. While on summer holidays in Arabia last year with my godfather I bought this summon and modified the runes. It took me an entire year to feel confident enough to use it in battle but I think my work paid off don't you think?"_

_Harry stepped aside and the dark scourge of mines everywhere lumbered forth. The Balrog towered over Riddle and in one might swipe of its flaming sword ended Riddle's existence. Riddle screamed, melted and reappeared._

_ "Curse you Potter! Don't you know how much returning from the dead stings?"_

_That was all Riddle was able to say as the Balrog sliced him to death again. And again. And again. Harry grew bored and at the seventh time he went to step forward when he pitched face first onto the ground. He found out later that Riddle had accidentally made him a Horcrux but the seventh time was the new charm and Riddle was dead. _

_After an interesting talk with his parents Harry returned to the land of the living in what appeared to be moments later and just in time to stop his Balrog from going on a rampage._

_ "Striga! Opus vestrum Consummatum est. Revertere ad metallis." (Stop! Your work is finished. Return to the mines.)_

_The Balrog turned and with a sneer vanished in a burst of flames. All eyes turned on him and Harry struggled to stand._

_ "What? We won didn't we?"_

* * *

"Are you all right Harry?"

Harry shook himself and thanked Dobby when the house elf appeared with a glass of water. Harry drained it and waved Dumbledore off as he returned his attentions to Abdas Patil.

"This past year I have been lucky enough to have my friendship with your daughters' turn into a serious relationship. As you have already guessed I am the one that removed those cursed runes and before you utter another word I warn you that your daughter's are under House Potter and House Black's protections."

Harry's words once again stopped Abdas Patil in his tracks and the once powerful businessman sat back in his chair. At length he spoke again.

"How is this possible? What protections are my daughter under?"

"As my intended of course. I am set to marry them within a year at which time they will take over your collapsing businesses and with my support along with my friends, the Patil empire will be powerful once more."

"You wouldn't dare! I have not received an marriage offer or seen a contract! Lies! All of it!"

"No, not lies. Who do you think has been alienating your allies and friends and empowering your enemies Abdas?"

"You?!"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He pulled a thick folder out of his pocket and un-shrunk it. He handed a copy to Dumbledore and then Abdas. Both men looked it over and Abdas seethed in rage while Dumbledore chuckled.

"My wife?! Where is she? How dare she do this to me!"

"No, not your wife anymore Abdas. Sonia Ghandi is once more the heiress to her family's business empire and by four today she will have absorbed your businesses into hers. You have no buying power anymore Abdas as you have been cast out."

The once great Abdas Patil shrunk in his chair and threw the folder on the floor. Without a word he rose from his chair and stormed out of the study with his bodyguards. The door slammed shut and Harry turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore steepled his fingers and smiled at Harry.

"A masterful stroke Harry but I fear you just made another enemy."

"Don't concern yourself with my life anymore headmaster as you did a bang up job with my childhood. You were only included in this conversation for extra credibility and weight behind my words. Good day."

Harry rose from his chair and walked out of the headmaster's study. The Patil twins waited for him and both hugged him when he reappeared.

"Papa burst out of the headmaster's study furious and muttering moments ago! Did we win?"

"Yes Padma. You are now free of that vile man and our wedding is still on."

Harry grinned as both witches screamed and showered him with kisses. He laughed, took them both on his arms and led the way to the Room of Requirement.

"I think some celebrating is in order don't you ladies?"

Harry's answer was devastatingly sexy and sultry grins. All was well for the boy-who-won it would seem.

* * *

_**This one-shot is based off Rorschach's Blot's **__**Odd Ideas**__** fic #42 **__**Working Him In Shifts**__**.**_

_**Minor elements of crack and superpowerfulHarry! but it fits the story.**_


End file.
